RWBY meets Captain Bo
by JBOSAURAS
Summary: Captain Bo (an OC from a previously written story) crash lands on Remnant unsure where he the only thing he knows is that he needs to fix his ship. (His backstory may be weird at first, but I will try to make it better as I go along
1. Chapter 1

"what was that explosion?" Said a girl with short black hair that had red tips.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get to the temple so we can get out of here" replied the older girl with her who had long white hair that was in a ponytail on one side.

"Weiss someone could be hurt, it could be Yang! What if she is in trouble!"

"Ruby! We don't have time for this if your sister got into trouble she can get herself out!"

Ruby locked down in disappointment and fear before she nodded at Weiss. "Good, now let's get going" the girl said started to walk when suddenly they hear another loud explosion. Ruby looked back in fear when suddenly she noticed a ship falling from the sky, it was headed right towards them! "Weiss!" The young girl exclaimed loudly so the other girl who was a little ways in front of her could hear " We have to hurry there is a ship falling from the sky and it is coming straight at us!" The older girl looked and when she saw the ship she froze not moving a muscle, like a deer in headlights. The girl behind her was yelling trying to get her attention, but it was no use so Ruby, using her semblance ran as fast as she could and pulled her and her partner into a cave they had found. Ruby looked outside the cave and saw the ship growing closer, she worried seeing her partner who had passed out from Ruby moving at such speeds. Weiss began tow wake up not knowing where she was she began panicking, "Ruby!" Where are you and where are we?" The girl frantically asked looking around at her surroundings. Ruby heard the call from Weiss and returned to the cave "I'm right here Weiss, you froze when you saw the ship coming and I pulled you into this cave using my semblance." Ruby explained as the ship crashed outside shrapnel went flying everywhere. Ruby, who was still standing near the entrance of the cave did not notice the shrapnel flying straight at her back.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she used her semblance to create a glyph that blocked the cave saving Ruby."we're even now." She said as she crossed her arms and glared at Ruby. "Now let's see what happened to this ship"

"Weiss! You saved me!" The younger girl said as she ran up and hugged her. " I knew we were gonna be best friends!"

"Ruby, just cause I saved you doesn't mean we're friends, and I still see you as a childish little girl who is in over her head. I need to thank you though for saving me first..." Weiss said plainly making Ruby let go of here " and Ruby" she said "I… suppose I can try to be your friend." They continued on towards the ship. Ruby was talking about all the things they could do as friends, which bugged Weiss to the point that she yelled at Ruby until she heard the cockpit of the ship open. She and Ruby drew their weapons as they approached the cockpit as they approached they saw a guy stand up and get out of the cockpit. He was in a long black trench coat with a body armor underneath the armor continued over his whole body it was all black he was wearing a cowboy hat and a mask that covered half of his face that had the mouth of a skull on it. He looked and saw the two girls weapons down and said "well this isn't the worst landing I've ever had had." The girls looked at him confused "who are you?" Both girls simultaneously asked weapons drawn

"Names Bo, Captain Bo, and this here is my ship. That isn't really mine, but that is beside the point, what is the name of this planet and what sector are we in?"

"What do you mean this ship isn't yours, did you steal it?" Weiss asked as she put the time of her rapier's blade to his neck

"Easy princess, you want the easy aw see or the hard answer?"

"The truth." She said responding to his question

"Ok then, I'll respect that, I was running a recon mission on Hubera prime with my squad, Havok squad, when I heard Pex' Honall, the leader of the Hubilian Federation say they had a prototype ship that could travel to star systems beyond our universe, so I attacked from the shadows stealing the plans for the ship and attacking however many Hublilians there were, me and my squad. We fought for hours, but eventually there were to many of them the overran us and killed my squad, so,I,stole their prototype and used it to escape, I used its hyperdrive and it brought me here."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Weiss I don't think you can make something like that up." The other girl said " and didn't you hear how his voice dropped as he talked about his squad dying?

"I know Ruby it just sounds so crazy" the older girl replied looking at the Bo as he was now standing

"Now that I've answered your question will you answer mine?" He said looking at them

"The planet we are on is called Remnant, and for what sector are we in I have no clue what that even means." The shorter girl answered with a smile.

"What is this planets affiliation with UROH?" He asked

"What's UROH?" The girl asked

Captain Bo chuckled and replied "The United Republic Of Humanoids, of course."

"Never heard of it." The girl said

" well then the prototype worked I guess, I am in a whole new universe." Captain Bo looked down and sighed when suddenly he heard a rustling in the reached into the ship and pulled out a sword. Unsheathing the sword and turning on it on the girls saw a samurai sword with a laser blade that glows green. He looked towards the bushes to see what the ruling was and he saw an Ursa "these friendly?" He asked looking back at the girls

"No, they are kind of our worst enemies." The younger girl states pulling out her scythe

"Didn't think so, good thing, I was getting bored." He said as he charged toward the beast. The Ursa slashed slashed towards him with its claw, but he slid under the attack and cut the beast in half. The three more showed up running toward him and he sheathed the the swords do put one foot forward and put his hand over his hip wiggling his finger waiting for something. Once the Grimm were close enough he pulled out his revolver and fired three quick shots from the hip, pulling the hammer back each time with his alternate turned to find the two girls fighting the same beasts as him he saw the one girl using a rapier and making glyphs while the other girl was using a scythe. When they were done he turned to Ruby who was super excited for some reason. "That was… So… Awesome!" The little girl exclaimed getting all gitty and re-describing the battle with her own sound effects and hand motions.

"Well it was nice to meet you guys, but I have to find a way to get home, so.. Cya." He said as he pulled out more weapons from his ship. "Wait…" Weiss said getting the attention of Captain Bo "maybe Professor Ozpin can help you get the materials you need to fix your ship!"

"Ok, where is he?" Captain Bo asked

"Well…" Ruby said awkwardly scratch in the back of her head "he is waiting for us to find a temple and retrieve a relic so we can go into Beacon!"

"Is this some kind of initiation?" Captain Bo asked with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Exactly!" The little girl exclaimed

"Is she always this… Excited?" Captain Bo asked Weiss

"Yes, if you can get her to stop I will pay you." Weiss said

"No, it's actually kind of cute." Captain Bo said making Ruby blush

"Ugh…!" Weiss said looking around "how can you even say that she is an annoying dolt"

"Is somebody jealous because I said she was cute?"

"No!" Weiss said blushing while Ruby laughed hysterically

"It's okay Weiss, I was going to say you were cute to." Bo stated making Weiss blush even harder.

"So.. Your just going to stay here and work on your ship all alone?" Ruby said

"Alright girls here's the deal, you can take it or leave it, I will help you complete your mission, and in return you take me to this Ozpin guy. Deal?"

"Deal" they both said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: The War Journal

"so is there any other information you want to tell us?" Weiss said

"ya! Can you tell us about your team?" Exclaimed the younger girl excitedly

"I won't tell you about my team you will have to read it, to many emmotions, it's like having your whole family ripped away from you... so ya you have to read it I'll give you clearance press; down, down, left, right, up, up, left, down, on the little pad in the front." Captain Bo said calmly as he handed them a pad with a little nob that could be moved around.

They did as he said, and suddenly the girls look down at the screen and it says LOADING... HAVOK: War journal... Entry Log-1.

"Boys, we have our orders." Said Captain Bo "there is a Hubilian Fort about twelve clicks south of our position, our orders are to take that Fort by the fifth of Centurion." I was scared, a fresh transfer first mission in Havoc Squad, to my left was the two brothers Deadshot Dunigan and Juicy J. despite their looks they were both hardened veterans. To my right was Longshot Landon and Yellow Basket, Landon seemed ready for anything, but Yellow Basket seemed scared. In front for the briefing was Captain Bo who scared me, there was a story that he single handedly wiped out a Hubilian battalion. There was a moment of silence before I heard Captain Bo yell "Lock n' Load boys." Suddenly I saw Juicy J get into a robotic mechsuit with a built in minigun and a rocket launcher. I saw Yellow Basket grab a shotgun with a bayonet he had what looked like a standard combat suit, but suddenly he was invisible and I heard him say "Never seen active camo before?" Deadshot Dunigan and Longshot Landon were the sniper team, Deadshot had a semi-automatic plasma rifle with an extended barrel and a large sniper scope he loaded it with a high impact energy cell and Longshot Landen had a bolt action rifle which were rare since they were replaced with the plasma rifle in the year 2800, but havoc can use whatever they want old or new, they were both in Ghille suits that blended in perfectly to the jungles of the planet Hubera. Captain Bo's weapon choice surprised me first, I saw him grab two prototype laser revolvers one with what looked like an Ion cell and the other a high energy cell, he looked pretty sweet if I do say so myself he had a cowboy hat with a half skull mask he was wearing a trench coat and underneath a special material that looked like chainmail, but it was bulletproof. He put this thing on his wrist and I had no idea what it was. I myself grabbed a standard plasma assault rifle with a thermal grenade launcher there was nothing special about my apparel just a standard combat uniform. Suddenly I heard Captain Bo yell "It is time to move expect heavy resistance." Scared out of my mind I moved cautiously. We continued miles into jungle I could have sworn we were just going in a circle when suddenly Captain Bo signaled us to stop. Then I looked and saw at least twelve Hubilians hiding in the trees. Captain Bo began fidgeting with that thing on his wrist and suddenly flames shot out of it and burned the trees and the Hubilians inside of it. Then I heard Deadshot laugh and say "Don't see those in the infantry now do ya?" I replied "no, we need another man for that." Captain Bo laughed and said "one day these will be standard issue." We pressed forward for a few more miles before setting up camp for the night. Later around the fire we all shared war stories then it was Captain Bo's turn, "I suppose y'all want to hear about me and the battalion of Hubilians" he said. We all nodded and he said "it was a normal day and I was commanded to lead my men into a position to ambush what was supposed to be one hundred Hubilians, but they were a battalion, my men had no chance. There was not nearly enough cover for all my men they were slowly wiped out. I, the last one alive had the chance to run for my life or die with the rest of my men and hopefully take a couple of them. So I grabbed my two revolvers and climbed in the bloodied mechsuit and I went to find better cover. I found ten grenades on the body of a dead private aimed the rocket launcher at the Hubilian R-14D tank and I blew it up killing the fifteen inside of it and blowing another twenty-five or thirty of them to pieces. There was so many still left and I moved from cover to cover firing in bursts with the minigun killing ten to twenty of them each burst. When I ran out of ammo with the minigun, I used the grenades killing groups and groups of them. When I ran out of grenades, I used my revolvers. By the time I ran out of ammo for those, there was about ten left, they couldn't see me so they spread out and looked. I pulled out my blades, they were in groups of twos and I hid behind a tree when two of them passed by I killed them. Then I moved cover to cover until there were only two left that stuck together so I snuck behind them. One spotted me and started to fire but he missed and I stabbed him twice in the heart and threw the blade at the other." In amazement we clapped and we went into our tents and went to bed.

The next morning, I was awaken by gunfire and Captain Bo was searching for something then I saw about twelve dead Hubilians. I asked what happened and Captain Bo turned and said "they have captured Yellow Basket and took him to the fort" we are about two days travel from it. Captain Bo said we will attack at night moving in the shadows. As we approached the fort we saw a human body in camo we moved close to the body and realized that it was Yellow Basket and he was still alive he said he had escaped, but was injured. He said he could keep fighting so we put him in the back to be on the lookout for Hubilians. We saw he was straggling behind so we sent Longshot back with him, we camped and waited for them but we heard screams and ran back and then we saw Yellow Basket sticking his bayonet into Longshot thirty-seventh times. Yellow basket said that he feel in love with one of the Hubilians. Suddenly Juicy J ran at Yellow Basket picked him up and ripped him in half. So with two men down we continued toward the fort and when we reached it Juicy J fired the rocket launcher blowing their barracks to pieces then Deadeye placed C4 on the wall blowing it to pieces me and Captain Bo and I rushed in with our guns blazing, killing many of the enemies. Juicy J and Deadshot provided cover from the ridge killing forty or fifty Hubilians. When the city was finally cleared we just packed up and went home like it was just another day at the office and Captain Bo said to me "welcome to havoc, crispy crème."

"it wasn't me that wrote it obviously it was... my best friend... when he was the rookie I told him to log all of our important missions in a journal with great detail." Captain Bo looked at them, and said before looking down.

"you never really explained what a hubilian is." Weiss said confused

"oh, uh... they are a race of humanoid aliens that have red or green skin and tentacles growing off of their face, generally a bit bigger than a human, and they are slightly ahead technologically."

"are any of them friendly?" They younger girl asked

"a few, the ones from Tenchnon, the green ones, are friendly... well mostly."

"and you say humanoids, what does that mean?" The older girl asked

"oh a humanoid is the word we use for most intelligent life, anything that has a developed brain walks on two feet, most of the time, and has two legs. Other than that they can vary in all kinds of ways."

"so a faunus would be considered a humanoid?"

"I am not familiar with a faunus what is that?"

"they are people that have a few characteristics of an animal."

"well then ya" he said loudly... "I need to document this, a new race, interesting." Captain bo said quietly enough so nobody heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

**so the story in the middle of the last chapter was the original thing Captain Bo was from, if you liked that I will put more of them in I have about five written out so they will come up periodically during this story.**

 **I obviously don't own anything of rwby or its characters, but everything pertaining to Captain Bo and his backstory are all made by me**

* * *

"Ok enough distractions we need to get to the temple and retrieve the relic." Weiss said as she began walking in front, "I think it's this way… No that way… We're lost!"

"Are you two the only ones in this forest, or are there others?" Bo asked as he put some glasses on

"There are other people like my sister!" The younger girl exclaimed with the same excited expression as usual

"Good I'll scan for heat signatures, and we will make our way towards them, sound good?"

"What makes you think they have found it, they could be just as lost as we are." Weiss said

"Easy we keep moving through until we have everybody, or we have found your temple." Captain Bo responded "there we go, woe heat signatures due east of us. Let's move." They began walking towards the heat signatures far about half an hour when Bo stopped and told them to crouch down, and be quiet. "More of those giant evil badgers. Stay quiet, they are in the bushes, there are two heat signatures humanoids, headed toward us one trying not to be seen, until she needs to be." Suddenly along walked a girl with long blonde hair "hey who is that?" Captain Bo whispered to Ruby

"My big sister, why?" Ruby said with a more excited whisper that almost gave away their position. "Shh…" Captain Bo tried to quiet Ruby who was now bouncing at the sight of her sister "well… She's pretty hot, so put in a good word for me." Captain Bo looked down at Ruby who was now giggling from what he had said, "what did I tell you," Captain Bo scolded as Ruby suddenly stopped laughing and was suddenly scared "sorry." She whispered to him "I just thought it was funny that's the first thing you said." They heard the rustling in the bush and they could hear the blond girl say "Ruby!? Is that you? As she looked in the other bush. "Nope." As she said that the two Ursa came towards her. "Can she handle herself?" Captain Bo asked looking away to face Ruby. "Yes! My sister is a great fighter." Captain Bo nodded as he looked back and saw the blonde retreating after dealing a few hits he could hear her say "is that all you got." Then suddenly he saw her face change as she saw a single stand of hair fall off of her head. "YOU… MONSTER!" She screamed as her eyes turned red and she became angry. "A bit of an over reaction don't you think? Weiss said looking at Captain Bo

"Ughh… Nah… I would do the same if someone touched my hat." He said looking at Weiss

"It's just a hat, there are a million just like it." She said rolling her eyes at him "why is everyone here such a dolt." She continued, then sighed

"Listen princess, I don't like your attitude, you're way to serious all the time, live a little don't be all serious all the time, and as far as my hat, on earth there was a song that sums up how I feel, it's called _"This Cowboys Hat"_ by Chris LeDoux. I'll show it to you before I leave." Suddenly they both looked and saw that there were now two girls standing out there, the blond from earlier and another a girl straight with long black hair and a little bow. "Well… As much fun as it is sitting in this here bush, I'm gonna go introduce my self to the ladies her." Captain Bo said as he stood up and and walked out of the bush with Ruby and Weiss following him. "Howdy!" The blond girl said looking at Captain Bo giggling "hey Rubes, who is this guy?"

"Well…." Ruby said trying to think of how to describe what he told her in a simpler way.

"You want the easy answer, or the complex one that you won't understand?" He asked

"Let's go with the easy answer." She said and then winked at him

"Ok then, I am a space man that crashed on your planet." He said looking at her

Both the new girls began to laugh then the dark haired one said "so, you're a space cowboy?" She said then. Began cracking up hysterically "you expect us to believe that?"

"Should have expected this, at least the other two saw my ship crash so they knew I wasn't lying."

"Rubes… Do you really believe this 'space cowboy'?" The blonde asked.

"Well…. Ya…." The younger girl said awkwardly pokeing the tips of her fingers together while blushing.

"well if Rubes believes you then so do I," she said putting out her hand "I'm Yang, and this is Blake." She said shaking his hand and pointing at Blake.

"Man, I love this planet, pretty girls everywhere, trust me, it's better seeing and explaining everything to you than landing on a planet with man eating plants." Captain Bo said as he looked at the girls who were looking at him with a confused face, "right, I'm Bo, Captain Bo, and we need to get to some temple, and then get to the rendezvous with this Ozpin guy and fix my ship so I can go home."

"Well… What happened to your crew?" Blake asked

"Crew? Ugh… what are you talking about?" He said confused

"Well, I figured since you have the title Captain and you came on a space ship I would expect you would have a crew who made sure your ship functioned properly."

"Right, different kind of captain, think more team leader less pirate."

"So you're in the military"

"Ya… But this isn't important right now. We need to get our mission done."

"Ok, you're right, let's go." As they said that they started to move, and Bo having to answer the same questions again, was beginning to get annoyed by these questions, but he didn't do anything about it. It was about ten minutes until they reached some ruins with a few chess pieces scattered around. "I guess we just pick one." Blake said

"How a bout a cute little pony!" The blonde girl said

"Sure." The other girl replied.

Ruby grabbed the same one as her sister. Then they heard a scream "some girl is in trouble!" Yang said as she saw someone flying through the air. Then they heard something and looked and saw some girl yelling and riding an ursa with some guy and she was super excited, even more so than Ruby "Nora, never do that again." The boy said looking all dizzy and confused then I turned around and heard the other girl sing about how she was the queen of the castle while balancing the rook piece on her head. Then the boy yelled "Nora!" She stopped and everyone was relieved that she did. They person that went flying came and before Bo could ask where his partner was He saw a red-headed girl running towards us with a scorpion thing chasing her it hit her and she landed in front of them and then Yang said "well… The gangs all here." They all stood up taking time to converse with each other before Phyrra asked "excuse me sir, who are you?"

"I'm Captain Bo, and I'll explain everything to you later, but right now someone has to save Ruby she just tried to take that thing alone and now her cloak is caught by a bird that can shoot its wings. Oh, Weiss is on that, cool less for me to do." As Captain Bo was explaining things to Phyrra they noticed hundreds of Grimm running at them from the other side. "Go, you don't need to fight, I'll cover you." Captain Bo stated as he pulled out a lever action rifle "we can't leave you, what if you die?" Ruby asked

"Well… Then it's a good day to die, and I'm bringing them all with me, and I've had worse odds." They left as they saw Bo firing his rifle rapidly killing the Grimm as they approached. Once they were over the hill Captain Bo started to fight the Grimm even harder dodging their claws fighting with his sword in one hand, and a lever action shotgun in the other. He fought pretty defensively, until one of the Grimm got close enough to claw his hart then through the whole forest you could hear a scream of pure rage as Captain Bo used everything in his arsenal, machine guns, grenades, sniper rifles bazookas, shotguns, swords, knives, a bow, a crossbow, any kind of weapon he had it, and he used it killing hundreds and hundreds of Grimm as they just kept coming, drawn to the anger inside of him, the anger because they tore his hat, and ripped it to shreds. Once Ruby and the others had finished killing their Grimm the returned to see the fate of Captain Bo, the man who let them escape while he fought hundreds of Grimm. Stubby was the first to see, her eyes wide in amazement as she looked down and saw the fading bodies of the Grimm all around, with one man sitting in the middle of the chaos, with no hat on she could see his hair, his short, curly black hair, as he sat holding the hat in his hands. When the rest of the group got to the top of the hill looking down on him and had the same reaction. Ruby ran down to see how he was doing. He stood as she approached "they touched my hat. Nothing touches my hat." He said with anger still in his voice.

"May I ask why you value your hat so much?" Ruby said nervously

"Well… I guess I can, sit down a while, and I'll tell you." He said then turned around to see everyone "I guess you all wanna hear huh?"

"Would be nice to know why some would value a tacky item like that!" Weiss said sitting next to Ruby. They all say in a circle waiting for Bo to tell them the story. Then Nora excitedly yelled "I LOVE STORY TIME!"

"So what you must first understand is that I was young when they took me in for training, they saw a war on the verge of happening and pulled as many kids as they could so they could have their soldiers, normally the kids they took were twelve or thirteen, but for some reason, I… I was special. they took me at five years old and said the fate of the universe was in my hands. I lived on the Raven-II the the main air fleet of UROH. In the day was learning war history, strategies, and weapon experience. And my nights were spent alone reading books and stories of heroes and legends. My favorite of which was about a lawman named Wyatt Erp, and Doc Holiday. Those stories made my life, they were everything I strived to be. I was able to see my parents once every five years, for Christmas. So when I was ten my parents asked me when I was there for Christmas what I wanted for Christmas for when they saw me again in the next five years. I asked for one thing, a hat like the Cowboys had. It was the only thing I could think of, the only thing I wanted. I trained for years thinking of the day I could see my parents again they day I would finally be with them again. That was all ruined when the war began the first shots were fired in my home town. The town was lost then soon the planet, three days before I would see them. I was sent to lead a squad down and look for survivors and attack any invaders I saw it was months on end the assault of the planet, my home planet, the main stronghold of the federation was my own home town. Once we liberated the city I checked the wreckage of my house, and under the Christmas tree was a box with my name on it. I opened it, and there it was, my hat."

"So that is why you love your hat so much?" Ruby asked

"You don't understand how much that hat meant to me, it was and still is the only thing I have left of my parents. From what happened three years ago."

"I understand," Ruby said sadly "more than you know" looking down at her cloak

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was just… Just being stupid." Weiss apologized

"It's alright you didn't know. Let's get moving, it's time to go we need to make it their before sundown."


End file.
